The Dark Lord's Apprentice
by LoveObsession123
Summary: "The one with the power to equal The Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him. He shall rise as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal and he shall raise him as his own. For together they have the power to overcome all who face them…" *Alternate Universe*
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord's Apprentice

Chapter 1

 _"The one with the power to equal The Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him. He shall rise as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal and he shall raise him as his own. For together they have the power to overcome all who face them…"_

His cloak billowed around him as he appeared at the end of a dimly lit street, the distant sounds of fireworks and children laughing masking the 'pop' of his apparition. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, he turned his hard cold gaze towards the mid-sized cottage that stood in front of him. He walked purposely forward, opening the small gate with a flick of his wand. Through the living room window he caught sight of a black haired man laughing along with a red-haired woman as they held a young boy in their arms who was giggling happily.

 _'Born to those who have thrice defied him….'_

 _'Foolish,'_ Voldemort thought to himself. _'Leaving themselves completely exposed. This won't even be a challenge.'_

Suddenly the black haired man glanced out of the window and stopped laughing abruptly, his face quickly transforming into a look of terror. He turned, thrusting the young boy into his mother's arms and ushering them out of the room.

Voldemort smiled, his face twisting menacingly beneath his hood as he did so.

 _'It is too late Potter, you foolish man,'_ he thought to himself. _'There is no point in fleeing, you have failed.'_

Voldemort drew his wand again as he approached the white front door. With a simple blasting charm, the door exploded inwards, splinters of wood flying through the air.

"Stay back!" James Potter shouted, his wand raised.

Voldemort stood over the threshold, causing James to cast a stunning spell at him. Raising his wand, Voldemort lazily blocked the feeble attempt.

"Get Harry upstairs Lily!" James shouted. "I'll hold him off."

This made Voldemort laugh. "Stand aside," he commanded.

"I will NOT let you take my son," James spat, firing a series of spells at him.

"As you wish," Voldemort said, casting a powerful shield charm that absorbed his spells. He took pleasure from the look of fear in his foe's eyes as he raised his wand.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ A flash of green light enveloped the father and his body crumpled before him, falling to the floor.

Stepping over his body, Voldemort ascended the stairs, the sounds of a mother desperately trying to comfort her son leading him to his prize.

Following the noise he found himself outside of a bedroom at the end of the hall. The words _'Harry's Bedroom'_ were spelt out in colourful letters on the door. Flicking his wand, Voldemort opened the door to see Lily Potter place her now crying son into his cot before turning to face him, tears of her own falling freely down her cheeks.

"P-please," she sobbed, "please don't take my son. Take me instead."

"Move aside, silly girl," Voldemort said, his voice cold and uncaring. "You need not follow your husband in death."

Tears fell more freely down Lily's cheeks now. "Please!" she begged. "Leave Harry be!"

"Move aside!" Voldemort called, his patience failing.

When Lily made no effort to move, his patience snapped. "Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green light enveloped her body, illuminating the walls of the small room, covering the colourful pictures that lined the walls in a ghastly green shadow that gave them a suddenly sinister look.

Levitating the woman's body aside, Voldemort turned his gaze to the young boy in the cot who was looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

Voldemort approached the cot and with a white, bony finger, brushed the boy's fringe aside.

Harry looked up at him, confusion in his bright green eyes. "Dada?"

 _'The dark lord shall mark him as his equal...'_

Voldemort raised his wand and touched the tip to Harry's forehead before muttering: "Ego potens sum, fratres mei vos, discipule. Serve me now."

He traced his wand along Harry's forehead delving a lightning shape cut into his skin. The baby screamed in pain as droplets of blood fell from his forehead onto the pumpkin Halloween costume he was wearing.

After finishing his incantation, Voldemort bent down and scooped the screaming baby into his arms.

 _'…and he shall raise him as his own. For together they have the power to overcome all who face them…'_

20 Years Later

Harry Potter Apparated with an almost inaudible pop in front of Malfoy Manor, opening his eyes as the familiar compression eased. His cold, dark green eyes surveyed the scene before him, always wary, always watching. It was a mild evening, considering it was mid-November, with a gentle breeze brushing gently over the picturesque shrubbery that surrounded the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Sensing no immediate or obvious threat, Harry glanced down at his watch. It was 8:10pm. He was late.

Pulling the hood of his cloak back over his head, he made his way into the grounds up to the ornate, yet ominous looking metal door that led into the manor. Reaching into his pocket, Harry extracted his long, thin, black wand before placing the tip against the door, and returning his wand to his pocket. Muttering an incantation, the doors opened for him.

Stepping inside he paused, allowing his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting as he pulled back the hood of his cloak. Once his eyes adjusted, he glanced around the familiar hallway and, seeing no one to greet him, he made his way to the main dining room where the meeting was being held.

He looked along the walls as he walked, glancing at the old formal family portraits that hung proudly in their golden frames. As he approached the familiar oaken doors that opened onto the dining room, Harry sensed a figure skulking in the shadows nearby. He was about to reach for his wand, when the skulking figure emerged. It was Wormtail.

"Identify yourself," Wormtail said, attempting to sound confident and authoritative, but the squeak in his voice giving away his naturally cowardly nature.

"Step aside, Wormtail," Harry commanded, not stopping in his stride.

"Of course, Mr Potter!" Wormtail squeaked again, pushing the doors open for him before dashing out of his way.

Harry glanced around as he entered the room. It was almost as wide as it was long, with the line of family portraits continuing along the walls with a large ornate chandelier hanging low in the middle of the room, above the long dining room table. At this table sat the most important members of The Dark Lord's inner circle, and every one of them had turned in their seats to look at the latecomer.

Glancing towards the head of the table, he saw The Dark Lord, to his left sat Severus Snape and, and to his right was an empty chair. His chair.

"Ah Harry," Voldemort said, his snake like voice ringing through the silence. "You're here."

Harry nodded before making his way towards his designated chair, greeted by nods and mumblings of 'Mr Potter' as he walked.

"I apologise for my tardiness, My Lord," Harry said confidently, returning some of the nods that came his way, only the nods that deserved to be returned. The members at the bottom of the table, he ignored. They did not matter and had no right to refer to him as anything other than Mr Potter. Only until he made it towards the top of the table did he bother to return the greetings, those of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and of course Severus Snape.

"Never mind, my boy," Voldermort replied as Harry took his seat next to him. "Now we may begin the meeting. Lucius, you have news for us?"

"Indeed, my Lord," Lucius said, pride evident in his voice. "Draco and I have managed to find the locations you requested. We now have the exact co-ordinates of the main households of the Prewetts, the Longbottoms, and the Weasleys."

"Excellent," Voldemort said. "You and Draco have begun to redeem yourselves after your past failures. I want those houses watched for the next week. I want to know exactly what wards are defending them and exactly who goes in and who goes out and at what times. Take more men if you need to. Once you have the required information, you will relay that information to Harry who will draw up the necessary plans, understood?"

"Of course my Lord."

"And what of the Tonks household?" Voldemort asked.

"Ah, my Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange purred. "There is no need, I know exactly where my little cousin and her family live. I shall have the location watched, nothing will happen there without my say so."

Voldemort nodded his approval before turning to Yaxley.

"I trust you have some positive news from the Ministry for me, Yaxley?"

Yaxley gulped slightly before answering. "T-things are t-taking longer than expected, m-my Lord. We are currently working on a number of mid-level Aurors but-"

"You disappoint me, Yaxley," Voldemort interrupted, his cold voice turning harder in his anger. "I expect a lot more progress by the end of the week or your role will be re-assigned and you, Yaxley, will no longer be of any use to me…understood?"

"Y-yes, my Lord. Of course."

Voldemort nodded before standing at the head of the table and facing the group.

"The time of hiding in the shadows is over," he announced, triumph and excitement in his voice. "The time for War has come!"

A roar erupted around the table as he spoke.

"Do as you are bidden, demonstrate your loyalty, and I shall lead you to glory!"

Another roar erupted.

"You are dismissed."

Harry made to stand from the table when Voldemort held his arm in front of him.

"Except for you, Harry and you Severus."

Glancing at each other, they both took to their seats again.

Voldemort turned to Severus first.

"Have you learned the new location of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, Severus?"

Snape nodded. "I have, my Lord, although I am under the Fidelius Charm."

"And Dumbledore is the secret keeper, I trust?" Voldemort asked.

Snape nodded.

Harry looked on as Voldemort nodded and thought for a moment. "Harry's plan of targeting and eliminating the main families of the Order is a good one, but we will need to deal with dear Albus eventually. He still trusts you?"

"Implicitly," Snape replied.

Voldemort nodded. "Remain at your post at Hogwarts for now. You will have no involvement in the attacks, you are too useful to me where you are."

Snape nodded.

"You have done well, Severus. You are dismissed."

Severus stood, nodded at Voldemort and Harry before walking briskly from the room, leaving Harry and Voldemort alone.

Harry sat patiently in silence as Voldemort thought, before finally he turned to him.

"It is time for you to come out into the open, Harry."

 _'Finally,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"You are to plan and orchestrate these attacks. I want you on the frontline. It is time we spread fear into the heart of our enemies. You are to show no mercy. Understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Once Bella and the Malfoys have reported to you, you may choose whoever you need to orchestrate the attacks, relay that message to them."

Harry nodded again.

"In fact, contact Greyback. There is no better weapon for instilling fear than a werewolf hungry for blood. I trust you won't fail me, Harry."

"No, my Lord. I won't."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Harry stood from his seat and walked from the room, finding Draco Malfoy waiting for him.

"Harry," Draco whispered, falling into step with Harry as he kept walking. "What did _he_ tell you after we all left?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Draco."

"C'mon Harry!" Draco urged, pulling at his sleeve.

Harry stopped abruptly at his touch and glared at him. Draco snatched his hand away instantly.

"S-sorry, I…" Draco spluttered, his eyes on the floor.

"Remember your place, Draco," Harry said coldly.

"Of course," Draco said, retreating from him. "I apologise."

"I expect a full report from you in a week's time," Harry continued. "You should see this as an opportunity to redeem yourself."

Draco nodded and Harry walked passed him, nodding his goodbyes to a few Death Eaters that had remained behind and were talking in the hallway, before stepping out into the cool night air.

Pulling up the hood of his cloak over his head, he glanced around quickly before Disapparating with a quiet crack into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Chapter 2:

Preparation

 _ **Harry ran; he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, ducking under branches and leaves until he came to a complete stop behind the trunk of the biggest tree, panting heavily. He closed his eyes, hoping against hope he wouldn't be found. Controlling his breathing, he tried to listen for any noise that might indicate that he had been followed, that he might be found.**_

 _ **A few moments passed where Harry heard nothing, and he began to relax, when all of a sudden there was a snap of a twig nearby. Harry's heart jolted. Then there was another snap, then another, then Harry could hear the sound of approaching footsteps and his heart sank. He had been found.**_

" _ **Found you!" Draco said triumphantly, jumping out from behind the other side of the tree, causing Harry to jump in shock.**_

" _ **Not fair!" Harry whined. "You cheated!"**_

" _ **Did not."**_

" _ **Did too."**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Fine," Harry harrumphed as they walked out of the small orchard that lined the grounds of Malfoy Manor and strolled onto the neatly cut grass of the large back garden. "Want to play again?" he asked.**_

 _ **Draco shook his head. "I've got something better we can do," he said, smirking slyly.**_

 _ **Harry grinned back and followed his best friend into the house.**_

" _ **I know where my Dad keeps some spare wands," Draco explained eagerly, his face alight with mischief. "Wanna have some fun?"**_

 _ **Harry grinned and nodded before following Draco up the stairs and into one of the many sitting rooms. He watched as Draco glanced around the room to make sure it was empty before rushing inside across the oak floor and opening one of the drawers in the large cabinet that stood tall against the far wall of the room. Seconds later he returned to Harry with a wand in each hand.**_

" _ **Let's have some fun," he said gleefully before rushing back outside with Harry in tow.**_

" _ **Right," Draco said, as they walked back onto the grounds that was bathed in summer sun. "I know a fun spell I see my Dad use all the time. Watch," he said as he placed a broken tree branch before him, before standing back, pointing the wand at it and saying confidently: "Incendio!"**_

 _ **Nothing happened.**_

 _ **Draco tried again. "Incendio!"**_

 _ **Again nothing happened.**_

" _ **What's supposed to happen?" Harry asked.**_

" _ **That branch was supposed to catch fire!" Draco said crossly. "This stupid wand must be broken," he said, looking at it with contempt before throwing it on the ground. "Here, give me yours."**_

" _ **No," Harry said, stepping in front of Draco and aiming his wand at the branch, "it's my go. What was the spell again?"**_

" _ **Incendio," Draco said. "But I doubt you'll be able to do it if I couldn't."**_

 _ **Harry ignored his friend's last comment as he focused on the branch. Squinting in concentration, Harry took a deep breath before saying: "Incendio!" Harry felt a wondrous rush of energy coarse through his arm, through the wand, then there was a flash of orange light and suddenly the branch caught flame."**_

 _ **Before either boy could react to what had happened however, they heard a shout from behind them.**_

" _ **Draco, Harry, what do you think you are doing?"**_

 _ **Whirling around the two boys could see Lucius Malfoy marching angrily towards them, followed by a man whose face was surrounded by a thick curtain of greasy black hair. Harry recognised him as Severus Snape.**_

" _ **What did I tell you about using wands without my permission?" Lucius snapped, grabbing the wand from Harry before picking up the one Draco had discarded and using it to douse the flaming branch.**_

" _ **Sorry father," Draco said, looking down at his feet.**_

" _ **Don't just apologise to me, but to Severus also, you interrupted an important meeting."**_

" _ **Sorry, Severus," Draco said.**_

 _ **Harry looked up at Severus to find him looking at him intently, his gaze flickering between him and the now burnt out branch.**_

" _ **Sorry, Severus," Harry said finally.**_

" _ **It is of no matter," Severus said, turning to Lucius. "I must be going anyway. I shall see you soon, Lucius. Goodbye Draco, Harry. With one last curious glance at Harry, Severus turned on the spot and Disapparated."**_

 _ **With Severus gone, Lucius led the two boys back into the house.**_

" _ **I can't wait until I turn eleven and get my Hogwarts letter," Draco said once they were alone again in Draco's large playroom. "I'll be able to do loads of spells."**_

 _ **Harry shook his head disappointedly. "It's not fair. How come you get to go and I don't?"**_

 _ **Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "Not fair?! You can't complain. You're going to be trained by the Dark Lord himself!"**_

Harry looked over his peaked hands at the trio that sat opposite him at his dining room table in Potter Manor.

"What are you asking of me?" he asked.

"For a second chance," Lucius reasoned, glancing desperately at his wife and son before looking back at Harry.

"You are asking too much of me, Lucius."

"Please, Harry!" Draco begged, his voice rising in an irritating whine. "We gave you the information, just like the Dark Lord asked. Please."

Harry looked at the Malfoy family before him. How they had fallen from grace. "There shall be no place for you in the attacks, for any of you," Harry said, causing Lucius and Draco to curse under their breaths. Narcissa's faced visibly paled. Harry could tell they were desperate for any opportunity to win back the favour of the Dark Lord.

"The Dark Lord is dissatisfied with your service," Harry continued, "and with good reason. After all, it was you that carelessly let slip to an undercover Auror of our intention to attack Diagon Alley, was it not, Draco?"

"Yes, Harry, but I will put right my mistakes, if you just give me a chance."

Harry thought for a moment before nodding his head. He had come to a decision. It was a risky one.

"The Dark Lord has concocted a plan to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Harry paused as there was a collective intake of breath around the table. "It is a plan he has only divulged to a select few, not even Severus knows of it, although he will be informed of it shortly. You must understand, I am taking a big risk by telling you this, and were it not for our history together, I would not even have considered disclosing this to you."

He turned to Draco.

"The Dark Lord needs an inside man, other than Severus, inside Hogwarts and has left it up to me to nominate the candidate. I will nominate you, Draco, if you wish."

"Thank you Harry," Draco said earnestly as his parents sighed in relief. "I won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't, it will be all of our heads that roll if you do. You will be stationed inside Hogwarts as a Slytherin student. You will be supplied with a phial of polyjuice potion for your disguise. You will attend Hogwarts classes and events as an ordinary student until you receive further instruction. You must contact Dolohov once you leave here this evening, he is running this operation closely with the Dark Lord. He will update you on the required details."

Harry turned to address the family as a whole. "This is your one opportunity to restore yourselves as key members of the Dark Lord's inner circle. See to it that you take it. You are dismissed."

With that, the Malfoy family rose and paid their respects before leaving.

Harry sighed. He had taken a big risk. He just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him.

He glanced down at his watch before standing and gathering the piles of parchment the Malfoy's had brought him into his arms. He now had the exact details on each of their main targets-the Prewitt, Longbottom and Weasley households. Every defensive ward, every booby-trap, every movement in or out of the three locations were listed on the pieces of parchment in his hands, as well as detailed blueprints on the layout of the properties and the surrounding grounds.

Harry walked into the living room, his black shoes clacking loudly on the hard-oaken floor-the chandelier of oil lamps that hung proudly in the centre of the room casting shadows across the dark green wallpaper that lined the walls. He walked over towards the tall bookshelf that stood on the left hand side of the room and tapped it sharply with his hand. A second passed before the shelves started to rumble and the bookshelf moved aside revealing a large metal safe. Holding his wand against the cold metal, Harry muttered a short incantation and the door swung open allowing him to deposit the parchment inside.

Once he closed the safe, Harry glanced at his watch again. It was almost 10pm. He had the plans for the assaults, now he needed the men.

Walking to the front door he grabbed his dark black travelling cloak that hung on the oaken cloak-stand that stood by the front door and threw it on. Opening the front door and stepping into the cool night breeze, he closed the door behind him, threw the hood of his cloak over his head and Disapparated with a sharp _crack_.

Seconds later he reappeared in the dark shadowy street that was Knockturn Alley. Immediately his nostrils were hit with the stench of stale alcohol and urine. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he stalked forward, walking around the drunkards that sometimes stumbled into his path out of dingy looking taverns to urinate in the gutters.

After a few moments, Harry took a left and headed towards a tavern bathed in a magical sickly green glow, adequately named the 'Serpents Inn'. Walking inside, Harry noticed how the stench of alcohol and urine he had experienced outside, intensified as he chose a booth in a secluded corner and removed his travelling cloak. He glanced around the tavern of which he was now quite familiar. It was small, with a bar that only served strong liquor in the centre lined by worn and weathered bar stools, with dark booths sitting in each shadowy corner of the pub.

It was a pub that was well past its prime. It had seen its best years when Voldemort had been at the height of his powers some 19 years ago when it was the go-to place for any Death Eaters, associates or sympathisers of the Dark Lord. Now though, it was filled with alcoholics, escorts and old men thinking nostalgically of better days where Pure-Bloods were rightly respected in Wizarding society. A time where it was Muggles hiding from wizards, not the other way around.

Harry smirked to himself. Those days would be returning soon, and maybe he will see the Serpent's Tavern returned to its former glory.

Harry's attention was caught by the door of the tavern opening and a heavily cloaked figure walking in. The figure glanced around the pub quickly before spotting Harry and heading over to him. It was only until the figure was sitting opposite Harry in the shadows of the booth did he retract his hood.

"Greyback," Harry greeted, trying to hide his distaste for the creature that sat before him.

"Scar," Greyback replied, inclining his head slightly in respect.

Harry held back a smirk at the use of his nickname. It was a name that instilled respect in the hearts of his allies, and fear in the hearts of his enemies. It was a name he had earned.

"You have been made aware of our plan, I trust?"

Greyback growled hungrily, his eyes glinting with excitement. "I have."

"A double assault," Harry continued, "on the Prewett household. Tell your men to be at my Manor at midnight tomorrow for the briefing, understood?"

"Understood," Greyback replied. "And what type of…payment might I receive for my services?"

Harry stood and pulled his travelling cloak on as he considered the question.

"A feast," Harry replied, turning on his heels and vacating the pub, but not before he heard the appreciative roar from the werewolf he had left behind.

' _You may have your uses, Greyback,'_ Harry thought to himself as he Disapparated back to his Manor, ' _but it won't be long until your kind will be cast aside alongside the other impurities that plague or world.'_


	3. Chapter 3: The Reports of a Spy

Chapter 3

The Reports of a Spy

 _ **Dumbledore walked briskly down the picturesque avenue of Godric's Hollow, his midnight blue cloak billowing in the cool breeze, his hand clutching tightly, anxiously, at his wand. He had heard the report from a distraught Remus Lupin just minutes previously:**_

" _ **HE'S KILLED THEM!" Lupin had screamed, anguish tearing at his voice. "THAT BASTARD HAS KILLED THEM!"**_

" _ **Killed who, Remus?" Dumbledore had asked, grasping Remus' shoulders firmly in an effort to calm him, to get him to focus.**_

" _ **J-James…Lily," Lupin had spluttered before collapsing into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk in his office.**_

" _ **How?"**_

" _ **P-Peter. He was the secret-keeper…he was the spy! Sirius has gone to kill him."**_

 _ **Dumbledore had closed his eyes firmly in an effort to control his emotions as fear gripped his heart. "What about the boy? What about Harry?"**_

" _ **Gone."**_

 _ **And so Dumbledore had left immediately for Godric's Hollow, a mixture of fear, fury and sorrow in his heart.**_

 _ **Those emotions were compounded as he approached the Potter's house. The front door stood ajar, and as he walked in, he saw the lifeless body of James Potter lying at the foot of the stairs. Carefully levitating the body out of his path, he ascended the stairs and walked into baby Harry's bedroom where he found a second lifeless body, this time of Lily Potter, her red hair splayed out in sharp contrast to her paling face.**_

 _ **Dumbledore dragged his eyes from her corpse to the now empty crib that stood in the centre of the room. Shutting his eyes, Dumbledore felt his heart sink. Harry was gone. The prophecy had been set in motion.**_

Albus Dumbledore looked wearily around his Hogwarts office. It was yet another night that had been sacrificed to insomnia.

It had been nearly 20 years since that night, yet it still haunted him, still fresh in the memory as if it had happened only moments ago. Much had changed over that 20 year timespan. At the time, Voldemort had been at the height of his powers, yet he had lacked a powerful following. He had the support of some of the old, pure blood families for sure, but most of his support consisted of down and outs and the mentally unstable. His forces had lacked the strength and support of the Order of the Phoenix that could have matched, if not beaten Voldemort's forces for numbers, such was the level of resistance he was facing.

Everything changed after that night, however. Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter, had taken their son Harry and had disappeared, without a trace. The wizarding world had been in shock. They had been on the brink of a devastating war, then the man that struck fear in everyone's heart, the man so terrible people refused to call him by name…vanished.

There had been no celebration, just cautious acceptance. At first no one had dared to believe he had gone, but soon, as the days moulded into weeks, and the weeks into months without any disappearing's, murders, Dementor attacks or any atrocity to speak of, people began to live again.

18 peaceful years had passed, and Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters became nothing more than a distant memory, a bad dream of a darker past. But Dumbledore had never forgotten. He had known of the prophecy that had been uttered by Sybil Trelawney one cold winter's night. He had known what was happening, that Voldemort hadn't disappeared. He had merely gone into hiding-to develop, train and nurture young Harry Potter to become his Apprentice. And Dumbledore had spread his knowledge to anyone that would listen, at least he had tried to. But Fudge would hear nothing of it, nor would his predecessor, nor any of the media or the members of the wizarding public.

Of course he had no proof that Voldemort had not disappeared, or had not been miraculously killed. He had no proof that this prophecy was coming true as everyone slept soundly in their beds, safe and comfortable. After all, prophecies were made all of the time, the vast majority never becoming anything more than an ornament gathering dust on a shelf in the Department of Mysteries.

But Dumbledore had known. And, just over two years ago, strange things had begun to happen. Two muggles that had been living in London had been found dead, with no obvious cause of death. The Muggle authorities had put it down to natural causes, but under inspection by a Wizard medical examiner it had been confirmed they had been killed by the Killing Curse.

Then there had been the murder of Mundungus Fletcher of course, in Hogsmeade in broad daylight, although the Ministry had put this down to a revenge killing of a customer that Fletcher had ripped off. Dumbledore doubted a customer could get angry enough to use the killing curse, however.

And that was just the start of it. Around ten months ago there had been a Dementor attack in Muggle London wreaking havoc among the shoppers and workers bustling along the streets. Two Muggles ended up taking their own lives under the weight of this inexplicably sudden, dark depression that had overcome them. A further two had lost their minds to despair, while four had been subjected to the Dementor's Kiss.

There had, of course, been uproar in the Wizarding community, to such an extent that Fudge, who had been the main advocator behind having the Dementors guard the Wizarding prison of Azkaban, had been forced to resign. Rufus Scrimgeour had been announced as his replacement shortly after, after Dumbledore had once again declined the position.

These events had led to the re-formation of the Order of the Phoenix, its members recognising these atrocities as signs of the things to come.

But Dumbledore had seen the signs earlier than most, as he often did. This time however, it was not due to his significant intelligence, but to Severus Snape. Once young Harry Potter had been kidnapped from his cot that Halloween, Dumbledore had tasked Severus with keeping tabs on the boy. Dumbledore had no hope of rescuing him, not with Voldemort keeping him so close, but he could at least be informed of what was going on.

And so almost ten years ago to the day, Severus had come to him with his first report on young Harry.

" _ **I saw him today," Severus said, taking a seat opposite Dumbledore at the desk in his office.**_

" _ **And?" Dumbledore asked, brushing his fingers lightly across the colourful feathers of Fawkes, his Phoenix that stood elegantly on the arm of his wing-backed chair.**_

" _ **He seems like an ordinary boy," Snape remarked. "He has struck up a friendship with Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco."**_

 _ **Dumbledore grimaced. "Distasteful company, to say the least."**_

 _ **Snape nodded.**_

" _ **How long shall young Harry remain on ordinary boy," Dumbledore continued, "remains to be seen."**_

 _ **Snape nodded again, and a silence fell between them.**_

 _ **Dumbledore waited patiently. He knew Severus was verging on telling him something. And then it came:**_

" _ **He…he has Lily's eyes," Severus said softly.**_

 _ **Dumbledore's eyes darted to Severus, filled with pity.**_

" _ **Thank you, Severus."**_

Dumbledore sighed. That had not been the last report Severus had had for him about young Harry, although it had definitely been the most pleasant. Oh yes. One specific report stood strongly in his memory. It had come around 5 years ago, on what had been Harry's 17th birthday:

" _ **Ah Severus," Dumbledore said contentedly. He had just spent a pleasant afternoon strolling around the Hogwarts grounds in the summer sun and was in a fine mood. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"**_

" _ **I'm afraid I am not here on pleasant business," Snape replied, taking his usual seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.**_

 _ **Severus' tone immediately caught Dumbledore's attention.**_

" _ **What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his expression serious.**_

" _ **It's Harry," Severus said, clearly distressed. "As I have told you before, he is growing more unlike his mother by the day…"**_

" _ **What has happened, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his voice grave.**_

 _ **Severus looked into his eyes. "He's killed someone."**_

 _ **Dumbledore's heart jolted in shock and despair. Sighing, he rested his weary head in his hands. It was times like these where he truly felt his age.**_

" _ **Who?"**_

" _ **Mundungus Fletcher."**_

" _ **Why?"**_

" _ **To my understanding, as a training exercise and a sort of initiation rolled into one."**_

 _ **Dumbledore nodded gravely, reigning in his emotions.**_

" _ **No word of this is to get to the Order, understood? Especially not Sirius and Remus."**_

 _ **Severus nodded.**_

But Dumbledore had been powerless to stop them finding out eventually, finding out their best friends son, and in Sirius' case his godson, had been turned into a cold-blooded killer at the hands of the darkest wizard the world had ever seen. The Mundungus Fletcher murder had been the first of many murders attributed to Harry, who had been awarded the nickname of 'Scar', due to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, a name that struck fear into the heart of anyone that heard it. And as soon as the Ministry and the public had become aware of Voldemort's return, Harry Potter too became a name that was never to be uttered.

Dumbledore was broken out of his reverie by a knock on his office door. Frowning to himself, he glanced down at his watch. It was 4am, who would visit at such an hour?

"Come in," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and Severus Snape walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, Albus," Severus said, walking in and taking the seat that Dumbledore had offered to him. "I've just arrived back from another meeting with the Dark Lord."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "And you have news?"

"I do. The Dark Lord is mobilising his troops. Has ordered attacks on two of the major families involved in the Order of the Phoenix, the Prewitts and the Tonks."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Voldemort is finally showing his hand. He is waiting in the shadows no longer. We must prepare ourselves immediately. What information can you give me?"

"The assaults are being coordinated by Harry Potter. He is keeping the plans close to his chest, but he trusts me implicitly. Greyback has been recruited."

Dumbledore grimaced. "Go on."

"As far as I am aware, they plan to assault the Prewitt and Tonks households simultaneously."

"When?"

"In two days time."

Dumbledore frowned. "This puts us in a difficult position."

Snape nodded. "Should I write to them? Tell them to evacuate?"

Dumbledore shook his head and shut his eyes. "No. If Voldemort's forces were to attack and find both houses empty, he would know his plans had been leaked and that he would have a spy in his camp. Revealing that we do indeed have a spy, even if he does not suspect it was you, would be detrimental to our future defensive efforts."

"So what do you want to do?" Severus asked. "Leave them to die."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed to Severus. "Hopefully it won't have to come to that," he replied.

Silence fell as Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"Contact the families," he said. "Tell them we have reason to suspect an assault on their premises, but do not give them an exact date. Instead, tell them to prepare emergency Portkeys that would send them to The Burrow and that they are to carry these Portkeys on them at all times. This way they will have every means to escape unscathed while also avoiding tipping off Voldemort that you are our spy. He would have no reason to believe that the Portkeys are nothing more than a precaution-many families carry emergency Portkeys these days."

Snape nodded, impressed by the plan.

"Is that all, Severus?"

The potions master shook his head.

"Someone," Snape began, "has been appointed to kill you," he said, bluntly.

"I see," Dumbledore said, un-phased. "And who might this person be?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore's eyes darted to Severus. "Draco Malfoy?" he asked, surprised.

"Elected by Potter himself, I believe."

"Harry Potter has given Draco Malfoy a mission to kill me?"

Severus nodded. "The Malfoys have been begging Potter for a chance to redeem themselves to the Dark Lord for their past failings. Potter, it seems, has given in to their request, at great risk to himself, I might add. It will be Potter that shoulders the blame, if Draco should fail."

"If Draco should fail?" Dumbledore asked, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, his blue eyes twinkling slightly.

"When."

The smile fell from Dumbledore's face as he pulled down the sleeve of his robe to reveal a dead, blackened hand. "When," Dumbledore repeated, more to himself than to anyone else.

"How does Draco aim to achieve his goal?" Dumbledore asked finally. "He has already completed his education here at Hogwarts."

"He has been given a supply of polyjuice potion, I believe, made with the hair of a current student here."

"And where is this student?" Dumbledore asked.

"He has been missing for months now, Albus. His parents were found dead a few weeks ago. They had been tortured to death."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, Severus. Thank you for being as informative as ever. I won't keep you from your bed any longer. You have given me much to think about. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Severus said, departing with a nod.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his wingback chair, a torrent of emotions whirling inside him. He would not be sleeping tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming a Man

**Harry walked down the spiral staircase that led to the dungeon beneath Malfoy Manor. His seventeen year old heart was filled with trepidation, as it always was as he made the lonely walk down. Harry paused a few metres from the door that led into the dungeon's main chamber, and took a deep breath.**

He was just about to have another training session with the Dark Lord himself. If he was honest with himself, the Dark Lord scared him a bit. His voice, so high and cold, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. And his eyes, his red eyes that seemed to pierce right through him…

Harry shook his head resolutely. 'Don't be so weak minded,' he thought to himself. The training was necessary. Harry grinned. He was fortunate, really. The Dark Lord was going to turn him into the most powerful wizard the world had ever seen, apart from the Dark Lord himself, of course. And as he had been told many times before, power was everything.

Now more excited than nervous, Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter," the high pitched voice of the Dark Lord said, bouncing off the cold stone walls of the dungeon.  
Harry did as he was bidden and strode through the door. The Dark Lord was sat behind a large mahogany table in a large, wing-back chair. He had his servant Wormtail grovelling by his side. Even in Harry's young eyes the man looked pathetic. He was weak. Harry was strong.

"Ah, Harry," the Dark Lord greeted. "Welcome," he said, gesturing to the chair nearest to him at the table.

Harry approached and took his seat, looking directly back into the red eyes that watched him. Keeping eye contact showed confidence and strength, only the weak avert their eyes from their Master, another valuable lesson that the Dark Lord had passed down to him.

 ** _"A lot can be learnt about a man through their eyes, Harry," the Dark Lord had told him. "Their greatest fears, their biggest weaknesses, a man's eyes betrays them all."_**

Harry snapped back to the present as the Dark Lord spoke again.

"I have been made aware by dear Wormtail here that today is your birthday, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"Well congratulations," the Dark Lord said. "You are becoming a man."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Your training, therefore," the Dark Lord continued, "should reflect your status as a man. Today you will be accompanying me on a mission."

Harry merely nodded again, but inside he was bubbling with excitement. So far his training had been confined to this room, with them only venturing outside when he was learning to master Apparition. This was the first time he had ever been trusted to accompany the Dark Lord on a mission.

"Thank you my Lord."

"Go retrieve you cloak and meet me in the Manor grounds in five minutes. Understood?"

Harry nodded, stood up and rushed from the room, bounding up the stairs two at a time, full of excitement. He rushed into his large, ornate bedroom and retrieved his travelling cloak before pulling it on. It was expensive, like everything else in Malfoy Manor, and all black, the obligatory uniform of any servant of the Dark Lord.

Harry then rushed back downstairs and out into the grounds where the Dark Lord was waiting for him, squinting slightly as his eyes re-adjusted to the bright summer sun.

"You are to Apparate to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There I will give you further instruction."

Harry nodded and in his excitement was just about to Disapparate when the Dark Lord called out to him.

"What have you forgotten, Harry?"

Harry grimaced and cursed under his breath. "Sorry my Lord."

"You nearly made an amateurish and a costly mistake. I will not allow amateurs to serve under me. You will be punished for your mistake later, understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," Harry said, cursing under his breath again.

Harry then raised his wand, took a deep breath, then tapped it on the top of his head. A strange tickling sensation then ran through his body, from his head to his toes. Harry smiled in satisfaction. The spell had worked. He was now completely invisible.

Harry observed the Dark Lord do the same, then he spoke.

"Secrecy, at this time, is everything, Harry," the Dark Lord told him for what Harry was sure was the hundredth time. "There will be a time when we will walk together in the public eye as rulers of the wizarding world, but it is not today. Today we are shadows, moving in the darkness, biding our time, waiting to strike."

Harry nodded and the Dark Lord Disapparated. Harry followed suit.

Harry re-appeared on a small forested incline over-looking the village of Hogsmeade. Harry sensed the Dark Lord standing beside him, surveying the scene.

"Today, Harry," the Dark Lord said, "we are gathering information on our enemy."

Harry nodded.

"While Severus is an effective mole in the enemy camp, he is not trusted by all. Dumbledore trusts him implicitly, but the other members in the Order of the Phoenix do not. Severus may be missing some key information about or enemies that they have not trusted to relay to him. However this is no longer going to be an issue. Today, you are going to…extract information, from one of their number. I've identified your target as the weakest link in the chain. His name is Mundungus Fletcher."

Harry noted the disgust in his master's voice when he uttered his name.

"He is scum," the Dark Lord continued. "Nothing more than a common thief. He regularly frequents the Hog's Head pub here in Hogsmeade. You are to follow him, and once he is in a secluded corner, you are to strike. Pummel him for information about the strength of the Order, its recruiting policy, the movements of Albus Dumbledore and any other useful information you can think of. Torture him if you must. He may be useful, he may not, but either way, you are to kill him afterwards."

Harry jolted. He had never once uttered the killing curse, let alone actually use it on a living person.

The Dark Lord continued. "You will do as you are bidden. I will be watching you every step of the way. I will know if you have failed me. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You must also dispose of the body once you have completed the task. We want no one to know of what has occurred today. You are dismissed."

Harry set off towards Hogsmeade, still invisible due to his earlier spellwork. His heart was beating rapidly as he walked, so he put to use the breathing exercises the Dark lord had taught him to calm himself. He needed to be calm, cold, calculating. Everything his master was.

It took Harry five minutes to reach the entrance of the Hog's Head, which still looked dingy and grimy despite being bathed in the glow of the summer sun. It was here where Harry paused. Glancing down at his watch he saw it was almost 6pm, and the pub was beginning to fill with its regulars for an evening drink.

Harry waited until someone exited the pub before slipping inside and letting the door close behind him. Harry waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark interior of the pub before moving inside. He surveyed his surroundings.

It was a rather depressing little pub that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. There was a small bar surrounded by four of five stools, all of which were occupied by men that looked like they hadn't moved from their seats in years. Narrow little booths lined the walls, each one enshrouded in shadow, hiding the customers that sat within.

Harry leant against the wall at the back of the pub, ensuring he was out of the way so no one bumped into an invisible being, while also giving him the best view to survey the scene. The Dark Lord hadn't given him a proper description of his target, which he was sure was part of the test. He had two pieces of information to go on. The first, was that the Dark Lord considered him scum. Looking around the pub, Harry felt most of the people there would have fallen into that first category. The second was that he was a thief. And what did thieves do? They fenced their findings.

Harry stalked along each of the booths, looking for someone that might be trying to sell some of their ill-begotten wears. However he had no such luck. Harry's heart-rate increased slightly. Already he could sense the Dark Lord growing impatient.

Harry returned to his position against the back wall, watching as people came and went. Harry noticed there was not much interaction between the punters. Each kept to themselves as they entered, drank and left, or in some cases just entered and drank. That was until one particular punter entered. A short man with short red hair strode into the pub and went straight up to the bar after greeting several punters on the way in.

"Gimme a firewhiskey there Abe," the man said loudly to the barman. "I deserve a drink after what I've achieved today."

"I don't want to hear about it," the barman replied.

"Fair enough Abe, fair enough," the short man said, his voice purposefully carrying across the pub.

Then a punter from one of the booths spoke.

"Go on then Mundungus, tell us what you've done."

Harry's ears perked up immediately. 'So this is Mundungus Fletcher,' he thought to himself, smirking. Why the Order of the Phoenix would let such a low life in their ranks was beyond him. The Dark Lord was right. They really must be desperate for members.

Harry looked on as Mundungus regaled all that would listen of his daring robbery of a rich old couple earlier that day in Diagon Alley.

"Now who," Mundungus announced to the pub at large, "would like to see some of my spoils."

This caught several people's attention, and a small crowd began to form around him.

This was not good. Harry needed to get alone in a secluded alleyway somehow. Harry watched for several minutes as a few of the stolen goods were passed around, when suddenly a cloaked figure approached Fletcher and whispered in his ear. Fletcher's face lit up and he immediately started grabbing all of his stolen goods back. It looked like he had a buyer.

Harry watched as the cloaked figure led Fletcher outside and he quickly followed, slipping through the door before it closed. The cloaked figure led Mundungus, who was still bragging about his haul, down a side alley by the pub. This was Harry's chance.

He stood back and observed as Mundungus showed the cloaked figure his wears, when suddenly there was a load bang, a crack, and then he was gone. Harry looked on bewildered as Mundungus screamed in fury, shouting several obscenities at no one in particular.

The robber has just been robbed. The cloaked figure had grabbed as much as he could of Mundungus' haul before Disapparating in a flash of smoke.

Now it was Harry's turn to act. He shot a tripping jinx at Mundungus that had him sprawled on ground. Then he undid the concealment charm he had placed on himself earlier and grabbed Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to his feet. At seventeen years of age, Harry already stood a couple of inches taller than him.

"What in the blazes?!" Mundungus spluttered before he got a good look at his attacker. "Hang on. You're just a kid!"

"Tell me about the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said, still holding the man by the scruff of the neck.

"You what?" Mundungus said, bewildered. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm the one asking the questions," Harry replied.

Mundungus burst out laughing. "Listen here, mate," he said between chuckles. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not telling you nothing."

"I warned you," Harry said, his voice low and threatening. He raised his and performed a quick silencing charm around them.

"What was that for," Fletcher asked, bewildered.

"So no one will hear your screams," Harry sneered. "Crucio!"

Mundungus collapsed to the ground and began to writhe in agony as Harry stood over him, his wand a loft. Harry loved this spell. It always made him feel powerful, knowing he was setting every nerve in his victim's body on fire.

After a few seconds, Harry lifted the spell and dragged a panting Mundungus to his feet.

"W-what do you want from me?" Fletcher asked. Harry was satisfied to see there was genuine fear in his eyes.

"Information. How many members does the Order of the Phoenix have? How are you recruiting?"

"Who are you?" Mundungus asked.

Harry made to raise his wand again.

"Okay, okay!" Mundungus said, flinching at the sight of his wand. "The Order is mainly made up of three core families, the Prewetts, the Tonks and the Weasleys and their friends and acquaintances."

Harry nodded. "How have you been recruiting?"

Mundungus shrugged. "I dunno, do I? They don't tell me much."

Harry raised his wand again. "You're going to have to do better than that," he growled.

"Okay!" Fletcher squeaked. "I have been seeing a few new faces around lately, but not many. Nobody is really interested since You-Know-Who has disappeared."

Harry nodded again. "And what about Dumbledore?"

"What about him?"

"What are is movements, is he your leader?"

"What do I look like to you, some kind of spy?" Mundungus retorted. "Who even are you?"

Harry was about to reply when the Dark Lord's voice sounded in his head.

"You have done well, Harry," he said. "He is no longer of use to you. Dispose of him. Complete your mission."

Harry pulled back from Mundungus and slowly raised his wand.

"Hey, wait," Fletcher spluttered. "W-what are you doing?"

Harry's hand trembled slightly as it rose level with Mundungus' chest, and he hesitated.

"Do it, Harry," the Dark Lord's voice hissed inside his head. "Do as you have been bidden. Become a man."

Harry looked cold and hard at his prey.

"No! Please!" Mundungus begged.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry bellowed, and there was a flash of green light.

Ha rry sat patiently at the head of the table in the living room of Malfoy Manor as his task-force arrived and settled themselves in the seats in front of him.

Harry surveyed his troops as they entered and withheld a sneer. His team comprised of low-lives and lesser men, and in one case a werewolf, that were lucky they could call themselves Death Eaters.

It had been Bella, who was leading the assault on the Tonks household, who had been given the more prominent Death Eaters as part of her hit squad. The Dark Lord had confidence in Harry's formidable magical prowess such that he didn't require significant assistance in carrying out the assault. Harry wasn't expecting too much resistance.

In truth, Harry was just glad he was being 'unleashed', so to speak. Until this point, Harry, much like the Dark Lord himself, had been kept in the shadows, hidden from the public eye. The tide had changed, however. The Dark Lord wanted to make a statement, and unleashing Harry, or 'Scar', was such a statement. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters were no longer waiting in the shadows. They were ready for war.

Harry stood and silence fell immediately, all eyes rested on him.

"The plan is a simple one," Harry said, his voice carrying cold and clear across the room. "We Apparate to the outskirts of the house, just outside the perimeter of the protective wards. The precise co-ordinates are written down on the pieces of parchment in front of you.

I have been given intel on the precise nature of the wards that are in place, and will be able to take them down easily.

Once they are down, we strike hard and we strike fast, is that clear?

There were several nods and murmurings of agreement around the table.

"And," Harry continued, making direct eye contact with Fenrir Greyback who sat at the far end of the table, one of his own henchmen sitting either side of him. "You strike on my command and my command only. You do as I say and when I say it. Is that clear?"

Greyback inclined his hide in agreement, growling hungrily as he did so.

"Very well then," Harry said, making eye contact with each and every one of them. "Move out."


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

**Harry descended the stone spiral staircase to the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. He had another training session with the Dark Lord. He had come to look forward to their lessons. Harry could feel himself growing stronger every day, mentally, physically, magically and emotionally. People were beginning to respect him, fear him almost. He was getting powerful.**

 **He knocked on the dungeon door.**

 **"Enter, Harry," the Dark Lord called.**

 **Harry did as he was bidden, closing the door behind him. He approached the table where the Dark Lord sat, and bowed.**

 **"Come, sit."**

 **Harry straightened and took the only other seat in the room.**

 **"What is it you fear most, Harry?"**

 **Harry was taken aback. They never did much talking in these lessons, at least not about their fears or emotions.**

 **"I fear nothing, my Lord."**

 **The Dark Lord smirked. "You lie. Every man fears something."**

 **Harry thought for a moment. "Death."**

 **The Dark Lord nodded. "An honest answer. Fearing death is nature at work, it is primal, instinctive. All men fear death.  
But what do we do to our fears?"**

 **"We face them," Harry responded.**

 **The Dark Lord shook his head. "Incorrect. We destroy them. We obliterate our fears, Harry, so we become fearless, and become feared."**

 **Harry nodded, although he was struggling to follow.**

 **The Dark Lord continued. "Fear is potent, emotion at its most primal, most powerful. But there are many other emotions, happiness, sadness, anger…love," the Dark Lord finished, contempt in his voice. "And all of them," he continued, "make man weak."**

 **The Dark Lord stood and began walking towards the far end of the dungeon. Harry quickly followed.**

 **"When one is scared, they feel small, helpless and weak no matter their size or strength. When one is angry, they lash out, acting without control or measure, with no thought of the consequences of their actions. Emotions cloud our judgement. They alter our perception of reality, rendering us unable to see what is actually in front of us.**

 **They came to a halt in front of a small wooden box. Kneeling down, the Dark Lord tapped the roof of the box with the tip of his wand.**

 **Harry knelt down beside him to hear a faint squeaking emanating out of the box.**

 **The Dark Lord opened the lid, and looking inside Harry could see a large black rat huddled inside. Tipping the box over the rat crept out onto the dungeon floor, sniffing the air. Just before it was about to scamper away however, the Dark Lord waved his wand, keeping it frozen to the spot.**

 **"Stand back, Harry, and draw your wand."**

 **Harry did as he was told, his heart rate quickening. He was nervous and hadn't a clue as to what was about to happen.**

 **"To our eyes, Harry," the Dark Lord continued, "this is just a rat. A small, insignificant creature. However to the eyes of someone who has a fear of rats, the rat would seem a lot bigger, a lot scarier." As the Dark Lord spoke, he waved his wand and the rat began growing in size, when suddenly it was triple, no quadruple its original size. It was now the size of a medium sized dog.**

 **Harry backed away in horror and disgust.**

 **"Control your fear Harry," the Dark Lord warned. "Do not let it cloud your judgement, do not let panic set in."**

 **With another wave of his wand, the rat was free to move and it hissed menacingly, its beady black eyes fixed on Harry.**

 **"Become fearless, Harry," the Dark Lord called as the rat approached Harry menacingly, causing him to back away in fear. "Become feared."**

 **His Master was right. He was powerful, he was the one to be feared.**

 **Right before the rat launched itself at him, Harry sent a powerful blasting hex in its direction, sending it flying across the Dungeon floor. The rat was momentarily stunned by the force of the spell, giving Harry the chance to advance. He released a torrent of spells in its direction, causing it to duck and weave, all the while backing away from him. Soon Harry had it backed into a corner.**

 **"Some say an animal when cornered is at its most dangerous," the Dark Lord called from behind Harry, "but they are wrong. An animal when cornered fears for its life and that fear drives all rational thought from its mind, causing it to act in desperation, without discipline."**

 **Just as the Dark Lord finished speaking, the rat launched itself at Harry in one last ditch attempt, but Harry had been ready for it. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed.**

 **There was a flash of green light, and the rat crumpled to the ground. Dead.**

 **"Humans are not too dissimilar to rats," the Dark Lord said. "That is why we must learn not only to control our emotions, Harry, but to extinguish them. If a man has no emotion, he has no weakness."**

 **Harry nodded.**

 **"You have been practicing your Occlumency?"**

 **"Every night."**

 **"Well now you shall add emotions to your regime. Seal away your emotions, trap them, cage them and bury them so far down until you can feel them no more. Understood?"**

 **Harry nodded. "Yes, my Lord."**

Ha rry stalked along the perimeter of the protective wards, his black hooded cloak masking his pale features from the moonlight. Harry glanced back at his company which, excluding himself, was 15 men strong, and called five of them forward.

"You five," he said, keeping his voice low. "Position yourselves at the rear of the property. I'll send up red sparks once I've broken through the wards, and that's when you strike. Leave no one alive."

The group nodded and did as they were bidden.

Harry turned back to the wards. There were simple repelling and anti-apparition wards in place, which Harry could dispose of easily. There was also, however, an intruder alarm ward, which sounded an alarm to the occupants of the property once any unknown or unrecognised person passed through the barrier. This one was slightly trickier to disable.

Harry set to work, murmuring incantation after incantation, barely pausing for breath, just as his Master had taught him. It was important to send a constant stream of magic towards the wards you were trying to disable, it was much quicker and easier to find a weakness that way.

Harry ignored the growing impatience of the men that waited behind him, and within five minutes, he had found the weakness.

Harry grinned in triumph as he located the chink in the armour, and he brought all of the wards crashing down.

He turned back to his men "It is done. The wards are down. Keep low until you are close to the building, we don't want to give any warning of our attack so they have time to flee. Understood?"

The men nodded. "I have placed an anti-apparition ward over the house, so they can't Disapparate, but they may have emergency escape portkeys, so act fast. The scout reports states that there are six regular inhabitants, five adults and one minor,"

Greyback licked his lips as Harry said this.

"I want each and every one accounted for by the end of this," Harry continued. "Is that clear?"

The men nodded again, impatient to start.

Harry grinned and pointed his wands towards the sky, sending bright red sparks into the cool night air. He felt exhilarated, like he had finally been let loose off his leash. "Let's kill."

His company followed his lead, staying low as they approached the house. Harry kept his eyes peeled as he crept forward. Having the element of surprise was crucial. They were so close to the house now they could almost see through the kitchen window when suddenly a man appeared at the kitchen sink.

Harry raised his hand and his company stopped abruptly, but it was too little too late. The man was staring directly at them through the window. Harry could see his eyes go wide in shock, then even wider in terror as he realised what was happening.

"Move, move!" Harry bellowed. "Go!"

Harry broke into a sprint and blasted through the front door with a blasting hex and was suddenly facing three fully grown men, each with their wands pointed at his chest. Harry quickly raised a shield charm that was powerful enough to take the brunt of the three spells, but the force still sent him sprawling backwards back out into the garden.

However while the men had been pre-occupied with him, the rest of his company had rushed through the door, causing one of the men turn and engage them. That left the other two for Harry as they stepped out into the garden, their wands still trained on him.

Harry grinned. He was going to enjoy this. He jumped to his feet, and before the men could react, he pulled down his hood. It had the effect Harry had desired, as both men's eyes went wide with recognition, their eyes flicking to the scar on Harry's forehead.

They both cast stunning spells at him simultaneously, but Harry blocked them with a lazy flick of his wand. This was too easy.

He raised his wand before slashing it down sharply, sending both men to their knees. Another wave of his wand and both of their wands flew to his free hand.

"You shall kneel before your master," Harry growled, "and you shall beg for his mercy."

"Never," one of the men spat.

"Then you shall die," Harry said simply. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a bright flash of green light, then the man slumped to the ground, lifeless.

Harry turned to the second man. "Let us try this again," he said, wanting to break his will, before killing him. It was the ultimate form of victory. "Who is your master?"

Before the man had a chance to respond, Harry raised his wand and shouted "Crucio!"

The man's agonised screams filled the air as he writhed on the ground in agony.

After a few seconds, Harry lifted the spell.

"Who is you master?" Harry shouted, before casting the Cruciatus curse again before the man could respond.

After a few seconds, Harry lifted the spell for a second time.

"Who is your master?" Harry asked again, the menace in his voice sending tremors of fear down his victim's spine.

"Y-you are," the man spluttered, panting and whimpering violently.

"Excellent," Harry said, his voice cold. "You have learned. Avada Kedavra!"

There was another green flash and the second man slumped beside where the first lay dead.

His fun over, Harry entered the house to see it completely trashed. He walked through the hallway which was covered in blood and debris and entered the kitchen, stepping over the body of an old woman as he did so. His company were already waiting for him there.

Harry surveyed the scene. The kitchen was as badly damaged as was the hallway, with smashed chairs and plates littering the blood stained floor. All that remained standing was the kitchen table, on top of which was a woman, bound and gagged and writhing, panic in her eyes as Fenrir leered over her.

"Battle report," Harry barked.

"No injuries to report, Scar," Greyback replied, turning his attention to him. "One managed to escape though, sir, a young woman with the child. She had an emergency portkey."

Harry detected the slight apprehension in Greyback's voice as he said this. Harry, however was unperturbed. "It matters not. Today was about sending a message to the wizarding world, and that woman will convey our message. We have stricken fear into the hearts of our enemy, and that fear will spread like a disease, weakening the minds and hearts of our foes to the point where none will dare to face us!"

There was a roar of approval from his company at his words.

"What about her?" Harry said, gesturing to the woman on the table, whose robes were torn at the legs and the breasts, revealing her bloody and bruised skin underneath.

"I figured the men deserved a reward for the good work they have just done," Greyback said, growling hungrily as he spoke, "if you know what I mean."

Harry looked at the woman again to find she was looking directly back at him, her eyes begging him for mercy.

Emotionless, Harry nodded his approval causing Greyback to howl in delight while the other men cheered and set about tearing the rest of her clothes off. "Just make sure to kill her when you're finished."

Harry turned and exited the kitchen, walked through the hall and out into the garden. He pointed his wand to the sky and muttered an incantation, causing a gigantic, snake like skull to form in great green clouds over the house.

His mission was complete.

The Next Day

Harry sat in one of the many living rooms in Potter Manor. He very much liked his home that had been built for him by the Death Eaters at the instruction of the Dark Lord. He had been given it for his seventeenth birthday, as a present. Before then Harry had never received a birthday present from the Dark Lord, although he had always been showered with gifts from the Malfoys, Bella as well as the lesser Death Eaters.

The Manor itself was huge, with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a ballroom, a dining room and an office, most of which were rarely if ever used. Harry never really had visitors, except for the Dark Lord accompanied by his snivelling servant Wormtail, who would stay in the master bedroom on the top floor every few weeks or so. The Dark Lord rarely ever stayed in the same place, moving from Harry's Manor, to the Malfoy's, Bella's, while also going abroad for private missions involving Horcruxes.

The Manor was situated in a remote area in the Scottish countryside, off the beaten track and not easily found. It was also surrounded by some of the strongest defensive and protective wards available. It was Harry's fortress.

Harry looked down at the front page of the Daily Prophet that rested in his hands. A number of headlined screamed up at him:

'SIX DEAD IN HORROR ATTACKS': A double Death Eater attack on the Prewitt and Tonks households has resulted in the death of six people, although a mother and her child managed to escaped the onslaught during the Prewitt attack.

'SCAR SPOTTED DURING DARING RAID': Serial killer Scar, the right hand man of He Who Shall Not Be Named, was said to have led the assault on the Prewitt family. The Dark Mark was also spotted above the Prewitt home immediately after the assault.

'RAPE, TORTURE, MURDER…IS THE DARK LORD RETURNING?' Yet another attack at the hands of Death Eaters. Can it be denied any longer that the Dark Lord has returned?

Harry nodded, satisfied. His mission was complete. Bella had also been successful in her assault, with both Andromeda and Ted Tonks being confirmed dead, although Nymphadora had not been present as the attack was carried out.

Harry smirked. Fear was spreading fast through the hearts of the enemy; and as he was taught by his Master many years ago, fear makes people irrational, vulnerable…and weak.


End file.
